


Separation of Powers

by projectcyborg



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, other ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-19
Updated: 2005-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ninefish's 20 Hours of Smut: Sorkin Style, Drabble-A-Thon ~ prompt = 9:00 - 9:59 pm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation of Powers

Not many lovers can say the illicitness of their affairs is stipulated in the Constitution. They only call each other on their cell phones, numbers programmed as "unavailable" to preclude incriminating caller-ID. Today she answered to Evie's terse summons: "My house, 9:15." As she approached the doorstep, she mused that the idea of transgressing a foundational principle of Democracy itself rather excited her.

"Chief," Evie greeted her, smirking. They should probably have tired of the graceless joke by now, but--given that moments later she was being thoroughly kissed, her back thudding against the wall--she couldn't say she minded. As Evie's fingers rucked up her skirt, traced the lace edging her thigh-highs, skimmed unerringly toward her panties, she replied, breathlessly, "Chief yourself."


End file.
